


恋人的假日

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	恋人的假日

松冈最近难得拿到了一个小假期。

 

兴许是年纪长了，也算是见多识广了，人不那么工作狂了，他也开始能够享受不全世界飞来飞去，而是一个人在家里睡到自然醒的悠闲假期了。

 

晚饭他点了叙叙苑的A5黑毛和牛肉、熏制叉烧和椒盐牛舌，等上门服务的期间自己又手捏了几个鲑鱼寿司，切了一碟金枪鱼刺身。等到肉香四溢，服务生告退，他便配着醇厚的烧酒，开始享用难得的独自一人的晚宴。几盏酒下肚，刚好醉意舒服，他把没吃完的腌菜放进冰箱，去冲了个澡，趁着这样微醺的氛围上了床。

然后他进入了甜美的梦……个屁！

 

松冈是听见了自家大门打开的声音的。他还听见一个乱七八糟的脚步声砰砰地冲他的浴室逼近，然而他好不容易酝酿好的睡意不让他轻易地做出反应，于是他就毫无防备的被一个小却精悍的身体扑住了，登时他就感觉自己胃里上好的A5肉马上就要混着烧酒喷出来了。

 

“大野智！！”

 

来人动静不小地冲了进来，趴在他的身上挪了两下找到自己平时喜欢呆的位置，一声不吭安安静静地就睡过去了。

 

松冈头昏脑涨的，竖着眉毛就想把人揪起来，奈何手刚抓住他的颈子，大野嗓子里逸出不满的呜咽声，他手一抖，便只能悻悻地把手撤回来，把他沾满酒气的外衣一拖动作轻柔地把人卷进被子里来。

 

要说被挪进被子，这动作可比碰后颈小多了，这人睡着了也懂享受，知道这样被挪了位置会让他更舒服，便极度配合地钻了进去，脑袋还枕住了松冈的手臂，把头往松冈厚实的胸膛一埋，踏踏实实地睡熟了。

 

要是平常，松冈可能就认命地陪他睡了，可是这次他刚闭上眼，总觉得自己对不起那几碟漂亮的雪花牛肉，又硬生生地扛过一波一波的困意，掀开被子爬了起来。枕头被子都被撤走的大野老大不愿意，但醉得厉害，眼睛说什么都睁不开，只能哼哼唧唧地扑腾了两下，又觉得冷，可怜巴巴地蜷成了一团儿。

 

这人穿的倒是舒服，知道自己喝醉了肯定会找到他家来，明儿早醒过来肯定还会黏黏糊糊地说着为了给他省心特地穿了可以家居服去喝酒，然后睁着溜儿圆的眼睛讨赏。喂拜托，穿这么一身，就算你外面披的外套很帅，说出去也很丢杰尼斯的脸的好吗？

 

松冈气不打一处来，一把拽掉了他的裤子，这人还老喜欢穿宽松的四角内裤，劲儿使大了，里面的内裤也跟着一起掉了下来，和大腿有明显色差的屁股就这么露了出来。松冈没做好直接和他的屁股打照面儿的心理准备，猛的看见了这块白白嫩嫩的软肉，臀尖上还有他前不久刚留下来的红色指痕，一下子觉得鼻腔通畅，鼻血差点就开了闸。

 

好在他见这小家伙的淫态见得多了。

 

他从床头摸来一瓶润滑液，一点都不吝啬，哗啦啦地倒在大野双臀之间。他被冰的打了个寒颤，喉咙里咕哝着往前爬，又被松冈扯住了小腿硬是给拉了回来。

 

大野臀缝里黏腻的难受，伸手去抹了一把，当然不可能彻底抹干净，只是又沾了一手的润滑液。松冈觉得这样看着十足可爱，抓住大野的手腕，带着他自己往穴里插去。大野迷迷糊糊没觉得哪里不对，侧身躺着，胳膊从腿间穿过去，手就这么消失在了双腿间。

 

他的手指比松冈短上一截，虽然敏感点浅，但不把整个手塞进去的话也是安慰不到的。被这样浅浅地插了一会儿，他腰倒是被插的绵软下来，但是脸却红的更厉害了，熟知性爱滋味的身体得不到满足，他就像睁不开眼的小奶狗一样呜呜地喘着。

 

松冈本来就是懂得享受的人，把大野的手拿开，解开了已经松松垮垮的浴袍，露出下面精壮的身体。他不否认大野也有一副锻炼得当、充满男性魅力的身体，但是和他的体格比起来，大野也只能乖乖听他摆布任他操了。

 

小小的肉穴被搅的一塌糊涂，透明的润滑液被手指带着来回插弄都显出了些微的乳白色。松冈把大野的身体放平，一只手拉高他的右腿，向他的后穴里探进一根手指。没插两下，松冈就轻车熟路地找到了那能掌控这个人欲望的小凸起，稍显粗糙的指腹恶意地对准了那里尽情揉捏。

 

被泛滥的情欲所覆盖，大野有些受不了，下意识地想要合拢双腿，但是一条腿被松冈用膝盖撑开了，另一条腿被抬在半空中，他也只能抗议般地、无力地蹬了下腿，然后哼哼唧唧地承受着。

 

松冈很快就把这具沉睡着的身体调整到了适合性爱的状态，还含着手指的小穴大大敞开着，随着手指的抽出咕啾咕啾地淌出来不少粘液。

 

“还不醒过来？嗯？”松冈在他耳边笑骂，“勃起的这么厉害还睡的这么甜，你怎么这么厉害的？”

 

大野慢慢悠悠地睁开眼：“因为、睁开眼太累了……”

 

说着他又想闭上眼，松冈简直要被他醉酒后的旖旎情态折磨疯了，趁他还没睡过去，一个挺身将肉棒尽数埋了进去。

 

“唔、啊……”

 

他像被捋顺毛的猫儿一样餍足地叫了两声，作势又要砸吧着嘴睡觉。松冈像抱着孩子一样将他抱了起来。忽然不再是躺姿，大野开始有点清醒了，双腿也柔软地缠上了松冈的腰身。

 

“浑身都是酒气，就知道胡乱钻被窝。”松冈推开浴室的门，“下次除了穿睡衣，还得洗了澡再来，明白吗？”

 

大野酒醒了大半，眼神里也有了光，他搂紧松冈的脖子，想要避开随着松冈的走动而不断在他后穴抽插的凶器，脚挨不着地，身体也不遂人愿，早就在刚才被手指插软了，哪还有力气撑着。于是他只能哀哀的叫着，全身上下几乎只能依靠松冈扶在他后背的手，还有插在屁股里的蓄势待发的肉棒。

 

花洒里喷出温和的水雾，既淋湿了两个人，也温暖了原本冰凉的瓷砖墙面。他被抵在墙壁上，神情又开始恍惚，下身受到的攻击让他开始想不通为什么今天男人不浓情蜜意地搂着他睡觉，而是霸道地来了一发。要知道，他也是很不容易的，喝了酒之后还控制着自己恰巧在跌到松冈床上后再犯困睡觉。

 

肉棒被不习惯在这个角度接受疼爱的后穴激烈地吮吸着，松冈头皮发麻，低下头去亲吻大野微张的嘴唇。知道自己快要射精了，于是动作变得更加猛烈了，大野想叫出来却被唇舌堵了个严严实实，只能咬着牙挨着操，闭紧的牙关还被男人的舌头有力地舔舐着，他感觉自己醉的更加厉害了。

 

“呜、别、别射进去……不想灌肠、想、想睡觉……”

 

他哆嗦着说不出一句完整的话来，委委屈屈地提出抗议，男人的动作明确表示他并不想接受猎物的求和信号。

 

“就知道睡觉！”松冈虽然濒临高潮，脸上有些抽搐，但还是快要被这小懒猫给逗笑了，“给我睁好眼睛，要不然今天一晚上都别想睡了！”

 

大野的头脑里被极度的困倦和灭顶的快感一同俘虏了，两种截然相反的官能感受像冰与火一样，蛮横地互相缠绞着，都想要将他完全侵占。然而最终快感占据了上风，不如说，他不敢不听男人的话。被松冈这么一威胁，他再困也只能眼睁睁地看着自己挨操，无能为力地承受男人热液的注入，然后在自己的性器发抖着射出最后一滴白浊后，眼睛一翻就厥过去了。

 

松冈也不去为难这只小困猫了，身体过度的疲乏让他转眼间就打起了舒坦的小呼噜。为他清洗好身体、换好床单被罩再抱着他躺好，已经是接近凌晨的时候了。

 

这一觉就睡到了第二天午后。

 

大野喝多了酒，醒过来的时候虽然很快地接受了自己躺在松冈床上这个事实，但是屁股居然比宿醉后的头还要疼，他这就不乐意了。

 

“凭什么只能你喝完酒扰我清梦，我就不能反过来做了？”

 

受到大野质问的松冈，非常有底气地反驳了回去。大野坐在床上发懵，松冈看着好笑，便伸手把人捞回怀。看着他脸上渐渐浮起不满的神色，松冈疑惑道：“又哪里不行了？”

 

“我两周才能和松兄做一次！”

 

虽然上次做就在三四天前。好吧按照通常频率他说的没错。松冈点点头：“那又怎么了？”

 

“我不记得了！昨晚都记不清了！”大野眼睛瞪的圆溜溜的，“你得赔我！”

 

松冈目瞪口呆：“我得赔你？”

 

大野点点头，表情煞有介事的样子：“松兄剩下的假期都归我了！”

 

松冈还是一头雾水：“哈？”

 

“我要吃叙叙苑的烤肉，还想喝蛋花汤，还想吃松兄做的的寿司卷。”

 

听到这里松冈算是听明白了，和着这是在抗议自己得了假期没有知会他，在这里闹小脾气呢。他嘴里说个不停，语速比平时快了一倍，耳朵早就红透了，他只有在害羞到不行的时候才会露出这副模样。

 

谁知道这个综艺上说着想要未来的妻子给他足够自由的人，真正谈起恋爱来黏人黏的比谁都紧呢。

 

“馋猫。”松冈明知道这些食物都是幌子，却还是笑着顺了他的意思说了下去。

 

虽然年近四十，在恋人面前却还总是表现出不成熟的模样。大野气呼呼的，却没有任何办法，只能索性孩子脾气使到底，张大了嘴冲着松冈的下巴咬了过去，牙齿碰上皮肤的一瞬间，又乖乖地收起了小尖牙，软软的嘴唇轻柔地划过松冈的下巴和下巴上短短的胡茬。

 

松冈有点想笑，但是却在大野羞愤的目光警告下，只好暂时服软地连连摆手。他知道再不给台阶下，大野不知道得害羞到什么时候去。逗猫虽然好玩，可是怎么逗猫，这实在是个难办的课题，以后还是得慢慢地摸索啊。


End file.
